Storm Blood
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: Fang is shot by Angel hunters and Max realizes that the wound had become infected. Now she wants to fullfill his dieing wishes. No matter what they are. Major Fax, this is a high rated t story. I mean what are a dudes final wishes? Romeo and Juliet theme
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Because of Blizzard Hearts brilliant success, i am honoring all my reviewers requests and writing a sequel to the story. So here you are please enjoy! Also this new chapter has two parts the first part is important but there is Fax in the second part!

* * *

" Sophie!" Matt whispered thru his teeth as he eased Sophie's trembling hands away from her dirty tear streaked face. "Please, Sophie, get a hold of yourself!"

" No…. Matt!" Sophie wailed as he slowly eased her into his arms, clutching her frail trembling body against his own.

" Its all right Sophie." He lied as she buried her face against the fabric of his shirt.

" No, Matt." She said suddenly cold and stiff in his arms. " Its not."

He Didn't say anything to that, just continued to rock Sophie back and forth in his arms, as he stared at the rain pounding down behind them as it rolled off the canvas over them and hit the ground in floods.

Earth, sucked he decided. No wonder Humans hated it here.

He had to save Sophie, from this Hell!

Sophie burrowed her head under his chin as she exhaled shakily, her dirty blond hair tickling his chin.

" Matt?" She mewed quietly as his wings pressed tighter against his back.

" Yes, My love?" He replied as she shivered her thin arms tightening around his waist.

" There going to find us, Matt."

" No, Sophie don't think about that." Matt reprimanded his throat tight as she sobbed dryly into his shoulder.

" They are, they won't stop Matt! There whole reason to live is to hunt us!"

Matt didn't argue, Sophie was to smart to believe any of his fake reassurances, the only thing they could do now, was wait here.

And Pray.

That maybe just maybe Heaven would take them back. He was a good healer, wasn't he. Surely commiting a horrible sin hadn't earned him this..

Oh wait yeah a horrible sin.

* * *

" Max?" Fang whispered huskily as I zipped up my own thin jacket and slipped my wings through the slits in the back.

" Uh, Yeah." I offered as I pulled on my boots.

" Its going to be cold out there Fang." I cautioned. "You better dress."

" You know I'll keep you warm." Fang said sincerely as I turned to face him. He was in a baggy blue jean jacket his dark wings tucked against the fabric.

I couldn't help mentally peeling away his baggy clothing to the perfect chest underneath. Something I had been shamefully doing more and more lately since the snow cave.

Where I had gotten to see just how perfect his chest really was.

" I know." I grumbled as he strolled forward toward me his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

All the rest of the flock was already streaking through the cold air as Fang wound his arms around my waist and lay his chin on my shoulder.

This had to stop! I told myself through my own bliss. Fang and I where friends and nothing more… and..Oh! I shivered as he skimmed his lips over my neck and nipped my ear tenderly. Then as if he had been teasing me he backed up tell he was just holding me against him.

" I love you." He said freely and I slowly disentangled myself from his arms.

" Lets just fly okay." I murmured "The others…."

Fang snorted as he flared his wings out his coat billowing as he straightened. "Yeah, Max." He sighed " Its always about someone else, isn't it?"

" Fang!" I grumbled as he shot off the ground and pivoted out into the gray sky.

" He sounded pissed." My sister Ella observed from the porch as I sighed. " Yeah, he's always like that."

" Ahh." Ella stirred her hot chocolate then shot me a half smile. "Well you better go follow Mr. Sunshine, lover girl."

" Yeah and you watch the blind one." I grumbled in retaliation as Ella shot me an amused look.

" Hey, I don't have a problem with that." She blushed and I rolled my eyes. " Iggy's..... cute."

" Of course you don't have a problem with that." I grumbled, as she sighed.

" Hey at least I am not trying to get him in between the sheets." Ella called as I froze halfway ready to shoot off the ground.

" What!?"

" Iggy said that Fang and you have totally got something going on." She snickered." He thinks you guys are doing it"

" Hmm he does, tell him I am going to kill him." I grumbled as I hovered off the ground and Ella pouted "You wouldn't."

" Oh, I totally would and he knows it." I grinned as I shot off. I was going to kill Iggy, that was my mission of the day.

Me? Get Fang in-between the sheets?

No! That would never happen not in a million years! Okay well maybe not a million…

Fang was coming back as Angel passed by me and Gasman swooped after her.

" Hey, you!" I grabbed Fang's arm and he looked at me sharply. " Why did you just storm off you know it's not like that."

" I thought?" He raised an eyebrow. "That something had changed between us."

" You thought wrong." I lied as he bowed his head toward me then brushed his lips over mine.

I hovered there with him for a second my heart racing as he swept me against his chest and kissed me deeply.

I had to force myself to remember to flap.

" You confuse me." Fang whispered as I smiled into his shoulder, as what Ella had said swept through my mind unwilled. In between the sheets....

" Hey, and who started a rumor about sheets." I asked as I pulled back and he cocked his head in confuscion

" What?"

" Oh forget it, it was Iggy's fault." I swooped away and he followed. My heart was still rocketing from the kiss, my hormones where positively raging.

" Ahh, isn't it always."

" Yeah pretty much." I laughed as Nudge streaked past us in a graceful dive.

" You coming." I turned to look at Fang and saw that he had frozen in the air his wings flapping as his only movement.

He was listening to something, I realized.

I forced my ears to seek out the keen sound.

A click. My heart chilled as I recognized the well known sound. It was a safety release on a gun.

" Max!" Fang roared as he shot toward me, I heard the rushing bullet as it flew through the air and nailed Fang as he darted in front of me protectively.

" Fang!" I screamed as he was blown backwards. My face was showered with blood as it exploded out of Fang's shoulder, where the bullet meet his body.

Fang roared in pain as his body snapped backward.

" Fang.." My head spun as his hand flew to his shoulder which was gushing blood all the way down his shirt. He inhaled shakily as his glassy pain torn eyes focused on me.

" Max." He whispered as his eyes closed and he fell, his wings folding in against his body as he streaked toward the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

He was falling, his wings whipping upward around his body as I dove.

" Iggy." I screeched as I pushed myself to my highest speed. (Which was pretty damn fast!) and reached for Fang.

"Iggy help me catch him!"

Iggy shot toward us as I desperately roped my arm around Fang's good arm and fought to keep him in the air. He sagged in my arms, as I searched for his feeble heart beat.

It was there and was exactly what I thought it would be…. Fading.

" Your Heavy." I grunted as I started to plummet with him. " Fang, stick with me!"

We were falling toward the ground rapidly, Fang needed to lay off the bird food!I thought as i fought to keep us both in the air " Iggy Help!"

Nudge, Angel and Gasman where shooting toward us and Iggy grabbed Fang's other side.

" Get back to the house!" I screamed as Angel looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers. The vivid fear in there eyes made my stomach ache.

I could only imagine what I looked like, my face splattered in Fang's blood.

Macabre Much?

" Just go." I yelled as they hovered.

" Iggy help me get Fang back to the house!"

I was crying my voice was chocked and muffled as the tears streaked down my face.

" Max, let us help." Nudge whispered as she fluttered forward nervously, her face scared.

" You can help, by telling my mom what happened. Go!" I ordered as Fang moaned softly.

His face had lost almost all of it's coloring as his hand jerked up and tightened on my wrist. Ahh.. He had a hard grip for a semi concise boy! Then his head sagged against my chest.

Very Nice Fang, such a pervert even in unconsciousness.

Blood was pooling over his trembling lips in thick rivets as he went completely limp between Iggy and I.

" Go." I screeched as Iggy Balanced Fang against his chest.

" Iggy your stronger, you carry him." I ordered as I passed Fang all the way over. Removing his face from the front of my shirt.

" How… How bad is it?" Iggy's voice trembled as he struggled to hold Fang's whole weight.

" He's not moving is he." I spat as I herded Angel, Gasman, and Nudge forward.

I had to think logically about this I was Max, I could get us all through this.

Oh God! I hoped I could get us all through this.

Iggy obeyed for once with out throwing questions at me as I ushered the younger ones forward.

I could already see Ella below us, her happy wave faltering as she saw Fang's limp form sagging in Iggy's arms.

Well my Happy mood had faltered that was for sure. So she wasn't alone in the 'My whole day just got ruined, becasue someone shot my boyfreind' Club.

Was Fang my boyfreind? No, no comment at this time, i decided. I didn't know what Fang and i where yet.

" Lay him down!" I ordered Iggy as I messily landed and Iggy hurried to lay Fang's body down in the yard.

Fang was Chalk white, his skin milky as he stared at me with vacant eyes. He wasn't gone, I could still here his startling panicked heart beat.

" Fang!" I demanded as I placed a hand on either side of his face and shook him slightly.

" Come on Fang, look at me."

His eyes focused on me slightly as he moaned, his perfect lips dyed red with his own blood.

" Yeah that's it. Stay with me." I whispered as i ripped away his shirt, his back arched upward and he seemed to snap out of it.

He roared in pain as he clenched his shoulder and rolled in against the dirt and roared again. Was he supposed to be half bird or half lion, for heavens sake.

" Suck it up." I ordered as he almost kicked me and I considered straddling his chest to hold him down.

No, that would just be to much. That would be giving Iggy way to much to make fun of.

Becoming part of a Fang Rodeo was not part of my agenda, thank you very much.

" Max.. ." He panted as I forced his hand away from his shoulder and realized something right away.

Something was wrong horribly. That was no ordinary bullet wound.

" Oh crud!" I hissed as Fang looked at me with fear paralyzed eyes.

"Max." My mom was shooting out onto the lawn, her office jacket catching in the breeze as Fang stared at me not quite understanding the horror on my face.

" Max?" He demanded sharply. " Max what's wrong?"

Everyone was moving in to get a closer look at the poor bird kid as I hunched over his head defensively, trying to block his shoulder from view. It didn't work.

Nudges terrified scream split the air, and my own soul seemed to echo it.

* * *

Hope your loving this story, sorry its been taking so much time to update. My school's grading period is ending ( Bad thing my report card will be) Anyway See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry to keep you waiting so long! I want to make sure that anyone who is reading this and hasn't read Blizzard Heart might want to because you might have missed some key points!

Anyway, yeah. Enjoy the ride!

Truly yours,

Tears of Constantine.

* * *

Fang was coming out of it and he was suffering like Hell. His hand was shaking in mine as I dragged hi head up into my lap and he crushed my fingers in his grip.

My mom was kneeled by his arm as I stared stonily at his face unwilling to look at the wound that looked like I had escaped from the latest horror movie.

" Watch it!" Fang roared as he jerked upward his pretty mouth twisting in a grimace of Agony.

" Sorry." My Mom said swiftly as Fang rolled his eyes and shuddered.

" Will you calm down." I whispered as he shot me a exasperated glance.

" No." He said coldly. Iggy had flocked the others to a safe distance away and they were watching the scene with frightened eyes as my mom dug into Fang's shoulder to get the cause of all this out of his flesh. Stupid Bullet!

Fang screeched again as my mom looked at me apologetically.

" I'm sorry, Fang, there's a lot of fragmented bone in here."

Fang moaned quietly as he refocused his tortured gaze on me. He had taken a bullet for me I could spare him a smile, I decided.

" Max, will you please distract him, he can't keep this up. I'm putting him down."

My heart accelerated as I eyed the needle in my moms hand with horror. She couldn't put Fang down! He was still alive. I braced myself over him protectively and he looked at me amused ( Despite all the circumstances, Fang was still a dude, I guess. The thought of a girl throwing her body over him was just to much for his little male mind.)

My mom looked at me in confusion and then understanding dawned in her eyes and she looked startled.

" No, honey, not like that I'm just going to tranquilize him. He'll wake up! This is nothing permanent!"

Fang looked at me sharply, his eyes pleading me not to as my mom pulled up his good arm and braced the needle against his olive tinted skin.

" Just look at me." I said fighting for calm. That was a big freaking needle! Not that I was going to tell him that of course.

All the same that was the kind of needle they stuck down women's backs in movies when they where giving birth!

" Distract him, please." My mom said quietly as I rubbed his warm hand in mine.

" I'm not going to leave you, I promise." I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his forehead. And then I couldn't stop myself. I moved down to his lips.

He kissed me back gently and I felt as little bit like Spider man in his movie since Fang and I where in different directions.

His lips became fierce as the needle entered his wrist and I held his face against mine, not kissing anymore but my cheek was pressed against his.

Just to tell him i was here, to tell him that he needed to just hold onto me.

" You promise... you won't leave?" He gasped as I nodded and pressed my skin tighter against his.

" I promise."

Slowly his hand went limp in mine as he faded into darkness.

" Ohhh.. Nice distraction." I heard Iggy murmur as I looked at Fang's numb face. Stupid Iggy! he could just shut up know.

Fang was more important then him.

Iggy helped us carry Fang into the house where my mom had him lay Fang's body on the kitchen table and then she set to work on him.

Also on me.

See Fang had lost quite a bit of Blood with the wound so I was stuck with Donation duty.

My mom quickly took my blood and began to pump it into Fang's veins. My mom was a professional and she quickly set to work as Fang lay limp on the table, his lovely lips parted in a silent moan, as our blood fused.

I could have sworn i heard something from Iggy in the other room about 'Eschanging bodily fluids'

The wound was horrifying, a deep black was in Fang's skin, almost as if ink was seeping underneath Fang's paper complexion, rather than blood.

He was in agony, and know I could see why. This was unnatural, horrific!

" Weird." My mom murmured as I rubbed Fang's palm with the top of my thumb, gentling rubbing his dully throbbing vain.

Poor boy.

" Its spreading." My mom looked up at me " Something from the bullet is in his blood stream, it's not looking good. If it gets to his heart........"

" Can you get it out!" I demanded as my mom inspected Fang's skin.

" I've never seen anything like it…." My mom whispered as my heart clenched.

He was dieing and there was nothing my mother could do about it!

" I'm going to need some time though." My mom looked up at m and frowned, "Max your crying."

I wiped my finger under my eye and realized that he was right! I was tearing up.

Leave it to Fang to get a girl all emotional!

I shook as Fang blinked he was coming out of it as my mom dropped the odd bullet onto the kitchen counter in a Glad ware tin.

" You okay." I whispered as he smiled weakly.

" Is it out?" He rasped and I nodded as my mom began to lead the needle through his skin to sew him back together again.

And he was going to die. If that poison continued to spread through his veins and poison his body, like my mom suggested and then he wouldn't be smiling his 'I am a heartbreaker' smile.

" I love you, Max." The way he said it made my heart shatter in my chest. I loved him to. I had to figure out a way to make his last days the best on earth.

Or in the skies.

" Max…?" Fang said nervously as I ran my hand through his sweat stiffened hair. We were both quite the mess.

" Were fine." I reassured " Relax, no need for you to stress."

" Liar." He clenched his teeth as my mom finished off his shoulder.

I would miss that grimace, that 'I am the king' look that was always painted on his lovely face.

My mom was finished stitching up his shoulder, she almost seemed uncertain of what to do next.

I didn't know what to do either, as Fang propped himself up on his good elbow and smiled at me.

" Where's the rest of the flock?"

" In the other room."

" Okay then." He leaned up and caught my face and pulled me down to his level with his good hand. I pretty much scrambled up onto the table as his hand ran firmly up and down the nape of my neck and then he ran them down my sides, as I crouched over his body and pressed my lips against his. I tried to get the most out of it as i braced my hands on either side of Fang's head.

My soul was exploding underneath my skin.

He was completely changing me, Fang was!

" Mmm-hmmm!" I heard someone cough as Fang's lips stilled on mine and we both started and then stared at the violation.

Iggy was standing in the doorway smiling broadly.

" Get a room, guys." He cackled as Fang barred his teeth at him, angrily.

" Bug off!"

" Iggy's right." My mom croaked as my cheeks flamed. Here I was basically straddling Fang's chest and making out with him! right in front of my own mother!

If that was sweet and Innocent then Fang was ugly. Drat! I was thinking of his beautiful face again.

The face that might soon be cold in death.

* * *

I Decided that i would spare you guys a nightmarish cliff hanger this week since i myself have got no time in which to update! Storm Blood will return off course hope full next week. I have got enough approval to keep this story going and greatly appreciate any reviews that i get.

Both complimentary, opinated and any others.

See you guys soon (Most likely next week) and thanks for reading.

P..s i don't know if u guys would be interested if at the end of this story me putting up a chapter with my Maximum Ride play list(You know the songs for both Blizzard Heart, and Storm Blood) If you want me to i will and you can also send me your own song selections.

Ta-Ta for know!


	4. Chapter 4

" Crap!" His roar reached me all the way on the other side of the hall.

I was instantly bolting up the stairs toward Fang's startled voice my heart racing.

Oh god! The poison had traveled faster than we thought it would, he could have fallen he could be in pain!

I skidded to a halt in the doorway my hands grappling for balance by anchoring on to either side of the door frame, my heart near the bursting point.

Or of course he could be hopping up and down in a bath towl with a stubbed toe, like a manly man.

" Oh, Crap!" He gritted his teeth as I saw that he had broke the skin and a steady stream of blood was running down the arch of his foot.

" What did you do!" I demanded as he paused and looked up at me in surprise, his pretty dark eyes rounded with shock.

" I hit my foot on the bottom of the sink, and it just started to bleed!" He retorted sharply as he straightened, and placed his hands on his toweled hips.

" Just like that?" I demanded as he readjusted the towel the shower was running behind him, filling the bathroom with a Delicious warm fog.

Ohhh, How lovely.

" That's all Max. It happened just like that" He said calmly as he leaned up against the wall. He apperared to be out of his breath his chest heaving unevenly.

His shoulder was still bandaged, though by know he insisted on carrying himself to and fro around my moms house.

Fang was a trooper or rather he was just such an idiot that all he knew how to do was be stubborn.

" Are you okay?" I demanded as he rolled his eyes at me.

" Yep, I'm fine."

" Okay." I said grudgingly at his curt tone. God Fang! And to think I had come up here to help. And all he had to offer was his attitude.

I turned around, and clenched my fists at my sides as I tried to erase the image of the Half naked bird boy from my mind. Not that i would ever get that image out of my head it was permanently burned into my eyes!

Stupid Fang!

There was a bang and another stream of swearing behind me. I spun around heart once again ricocheting of the inside of my chest.

" Its not going to work, Fang…." I trailed off when I saw he was leaning against the wall, his eyes pained under his olive eyelids.

His arms where trembling as he held himself up and struggled to keep his footing.

" You okay?" I whispered as he looked at me.

" Uhhh…"

" Fang." I started forward hand outstretched nervously as he pitched forward then caught himself once more. He groaned softly " I don't feel so good."

" Fang." I nervously placed my hand under his naked chest and to my surprise he put his arm around my shoulder to hold himself up. He was shaking hard, and I was just realizing how much taller than me he was as I forced my knees not to buckle under his weight.

" Max…. He struggled as I braced my shoulders against him. Our skin was grating together as I realized his towel was slipping.

" Hold it together." I demanded sharply as his head fell forward limply and bobbed.

" Fang!" All off a sudden all his weight was dead in my arms as I fought to stand up.

" Crap, Crap, Crap." I chanted. " Come one Fang, come on wake up!"No response he was all dead weight in my arms.

" Mom!" I screamed, my voice was high pitched with panic.

" Mom! Mom!"

" Max!" The sound of my mom pounding up the stairs, reached my ears as I instinctively kissed Fang's jaw in an attempt to rouse him. " Come on Fang." I pleaded. "Please...."

" Max what is it?" My mom demanded as she paused in the door Ella hot on her heels.

It was then of course my knees gave out. I collapsed as Fang pretty much landed on top of me and I let out a startled humph!

It was only then that I realized his towel had slipped.

Drat, right in front of my mom and Ella. I could have sighed, Could there have been a worse time for this to happen!

* * *

Okay, proably not so happy audience,

Sorry for leaving another cliffy it can't be helped. The poison as you might have guessed is progressing in Fang's body i want to spead up the story line and get a real tear Jerker.

Though i still have no idea how long this one is going to be, maybe longer than Blizzard Heart?

Okay so anyway so long, all!

Also if your wondering about the foot deal the poison is weakening his skin and thats the ingenuinity behind it all.


	5. Chapter 5

What had happened to me?

I shifted slightly and instantly regretted it as I was bombarded by pain. Okay-moving not a good idea.

" Fang, can you hear us?" The voice was fuzzy and I clenched my eyes shut, in an attempt to ward it off.

I couldn't answer it would hurt to much.

" Fang, come on talk to us buddy!" The voice repeated nervously and then was silenced by a more female voice.

" Shut up, Iggy, he's….. he's sleeping."

" Sleeping my butt, he looks dead!" The Iggy retorted sharply. There was a sharp intake of breath and then……

" Sorry, Sorry, Max, Sorry bad time for a joke."

" Just Shut up.!" Max hissed, her tone was ice cold, enough to make me shiver. I pitied any man that had to be on the receiving side of that cold tone especially from a beauty like Max.

Oh wait! That man was usually me.

" Fang." Max's voice was much more gentle than usual, more worried. I wondered about who? could it be me?

Could I possibly be lucky enough for that adoring tone to be directed at me! I suddenly felt like a little kid at the carnival.

Please let me win the big prize!

" Iggy go get my mom, I bet the pain killers wearing off." Max instructed and I felt a shiver run down my spine and forced myself to remain perfectly still.

She was getting Iggy to leave the room which meant that she wanted to be alone with me.

I heard Iggy start to grumble out a complaint which stopped abruptly half way thru meaning that Max was giving him one hell of a glare.

I listened closely as my friend padded out of the room, his feet dragging through the carpet as he hesitated in the door.

" You sure Max?"

" What wouldn't I be sure about." She retorted sharply and I almost bit my lip. ohhhhh, Vicious.

" I am sure I don't want Fang to wake up and be in pain, just go already."

Iggy man, I thought as I heard him sigh and then walk off, she wants me man! stop being a pain in the ass.

" You okay?" I felt her cool hand against my forehead. Was I sick was that it? I didn't remember much just falling hard.

I didn't answer though every cell in my body screamed at me too. She was touching me actually touching me.

" Fang knock of the Charade I saw you smile, when I yelled at Iggy."

Damn! I opened one eye slowly peeking out at her guiltily. The light in the room physically hurt I felt blinded as I blinked and tried to clear the black dots in front of my vision.

" What… What happened?" I asked slowly finding that my voice was thick and sluggish. Great! Know I couldn't even control my own tongue.

This might become interesting on an embarrassing level.

" You fell down." I swear Max was giggling her large pretty eyes sparkling as I dragged myself up on my elbows. My head rushed as my vision swam. I felt her lay her hand on my chest and shuddered as she shoved me back down flat again.

It didn't take a lot. Max was strong ( Not that I would ever tell her that) But I was also really weak. We where kind of on even ground.

" When?"

" About two hours ago." She lay a soft hand in my hair and my whole body just caught. She would never know how badly she effected me, her every action determining the current situation of my 'below the belt' zone.

" Why?"

She bit her lip and I was instantly transfixed by the little flirtatious action. So cute. She was making it really hard for me to focus!

" Does it matter?" She tried and I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, well sort of."

She looked scared which sent my heart in to a marathon. Oh God! she had been hurt, wasn't she. Not Max not my max, she couldn't even get a scratch!

" What's wrong Max!" I said more firmly as I struggled up and swung my legs over the side of the couch. My heels thudding against the carpeted floor as a painful reminder of how tall I had become.

" Max!" I reached forward swiftly as her eyes widened and I grabbed her face, before she could jerk away.

Her eyes where wide and scared- very un Max like.

" Are you hurt?!"

" No." She whispered her eyes meeting mine, there was moisture in them, tears where brimming over.

My head felt extremely heavy on my shoulders I felt like I was going to fall over and pass out again. Could i even handle what was going on around me right know?

" Max, what's wrong with me?" I demanded roughly my voice hiding all the panic coursing through my body as she looked at me.

Her eyes where soft as I fastened my hands on her shoulders and braced myself.

" Are you okay?" She asked sharply and I nodded into my shirt.

" Yeah, just a head rush, I'll…. I'll be fine."

Then she was in my arms, her head pressed against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist and my hands flew to her back.

Ohh God! She smelt so dang good!

How long had I wanted to have her body pressed up against mine like this! How long had I wanted to be her shoulder to lean on?!

Now i was and i barely had the strength to hold her up.

" Fang…." She sobbed as I placed my chin on top of her head and made small cooing sounds of comfort. My mind was rushing, what was i going to do with a crying Max?

" It's okay, Max." I whispered she shuddered, her arms tightening around my waist.

She shook her head as she looked up at me, face streaked with tears.

" My mom...." She started her voice shuddering as i pulled her closer. " my mom.... Was... Ohh Fang how am i going to live without you!"

She looked up at me as i stared at her blannkly. " What do you mean?"

" Don't worry about it, my mom says there's still hope we still have time to find a cure!" Max rushed on her tongue stumbling over the words. Her eyes swelling with insane hope.

" i won't let you die, Fang, i can't!"

" die?" I repeated numbly as she realized what she had just said, and lowered her eyes, so i could only see the tears leaking out of the corners.

" Max, what do you mean die?"

All off a sudden Max's face was up against mine, her lips rich and wet met mine with a clash. I seized her and pulled her closely instinctively my mind wandering to what she had said as pleasure flowed thru my every cell.

Die?


	6. Chapter 6

" The poison that was on the bullet that hit you Fang, is progressing through your body."

Dr. Martinez's voice sounded distant as Max leaned against my arm, Angel snuggled against my chest, her small hands bunched into fists and pressed against my T-shirt in tight knots.

" What do you mean?" I said slowly my speech slurred slightly as Dr. Martinez splayed her fingers Against the wood of the table her eyes cast down.

" That the bullet you took for Max was ….. Was tainted Fang, some disease was on it, and its spreading through you."

" I'm spreading it!" I hissed sharply in panic as I got ready to shove Angel off my lap, as Martinez shook her head hastily.

" No, Fang!" She reassured. " It's spreading through you alone, which makes me believe that we have a poison rather than an unknown disease, since it hasn't effected the rest of the flock."

I felt Max flinch beside me her fingers pausing at the curve my elbow. She had drawn her chair up close to me, her fingers moving up and down my arm, in a way that made me tingle from head to toe.

" So I'm dieing."

" There is no way to predict the outcome, Fang, not yet." Dr, Martinez managed to whisper as Max's fingers shakily re started there journey over my skin in deliciously tight circles.

" You could….recover."

In other words, no not likely. _Your screwed._

" And I passed out why….?" I inquired as Dr. Martinez looked at Max nervously.

" I took the liberty of taking some of your blood Fang- for experimental purpose strictly off course."

" You did what?" I stuttered as Max looked up at me eyes flashing. " All she did was draw some blood Fang!" She objected sharply " She's not like the doctors at the school she is trying to help us!"

_Still needles……_

" Anyway your blood is showing signs of steady ..... break down, the disease is attacking you from the inside."

I didn't know what to say to that one, the room had gone quiet, Even Angel's tears had died down to a miserable sniffling.

" Goody" I finally croaked.

* * *

_He was calm._

I lay my cheek against his shoulder and closed my eyes. Maybe there where more things wrong with Fang then any of us had thought!

Angel was curled up in his lap, his large hand resting on top of her bouncy curls as her eyes meet mine. I gave her a weak smile of reassurance as she nodded then bowed her head back against Fang's chest.

" Is that all Dr. Martinez?" Fang asked slowly and i winced his tone was hollow, empty.... defeated.

" Uh yeah, do you want to.. go out in to the living room?" She stammered obviously surprised as Fang stood up and i jumped up to loop my arm through his, my heart thundering. " Fang i promise i'll do everything i can"

" Fang?" Angel whispered as he held her against his broad chest. She almost resembled a kitten curled up there as she reached up to stroke his high cheek bone.

" Are you okay, Fang?" Angel inquired softly. I knew that she was already probing his mind her face uncertain as Fang smiled gently.

" I'm fine baby girl, know this...." He paused inhaling sharply as he batted a blond curl out of Angel's face " This stays our secret Angel, don't tell the rest of the flock. This is our secret okay Sweet heart?"

" Okay, Fang." Angel chirped sadly as he sat her down on the floor and proplled her in to the living room.

" Go hang, with Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy Angel, i need to talk to Max."

" Oh, okay." Angel shot a worried my way and then turned toward the living room.

" And as for you..."Fang draped one of his heavy arms across my shoulder. the heavy weight of his body against mine making my stomach flutter.

" As for you, you will follow me." He whispered as he steered me out in to the hall. Away from my mother, away from the flock and away from the old Max.

The Max that never tasted fear.

The Max that snapped and yelled at Fang's actions.

Know i felt more like a scared child in a corner, i wanted to fall back and wrap my hands around my knees and sob against my legs.

Fang was going to die, my friend my.... sort of boy friend. The only boy who had always treated me, Maximum Ride, like a real girl. Not a bird, not a freak, to him i was just Max.

" Are you okay?" Fang asked softly as he ran his finger under my eye which i realized with shame was wet.

" Typical your dieing and you ask me if I'm okay." I chocked as he slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

His hard warm chest.

" Well your more important to me." Fang murmured as i sniffed and his fingers anchored into my hair.

" Will you be able to handle the flock on your own, Max?" He finally asked and i stiffened, and let the tears come.

" God Damn it, Fang." I sobbed against his chest and then tore my arms from his back. Without knowing what i was doing i slammed my fists against his chest, letting my anger leave me in a fury as he easily reached forward and caught my wrists, and pushed me backwards.

I still tried to go out him, tears streaming down my cheeks as he held me at a safe distance. How could he talk like that! Give up like that! He had to live, how could he even suggest that he was actually going to die!

" Max, Max....." Fang Murmured. " Max, its hard for me to... hold you out like this... please...stop..."

I stopped panting as i lowered my gaze to the wood floor and he slowly released my wrists, which swung to my sides without incident.

" Max, are you okay...?"

" How can you give up, Fang!" I shrieked managing to glare up at him, tears of agony and defiance still forming in me.

" How can you leave me, like this, how could you....."

" Max!"

" You can't, You can't!" I was screaming know slightly hysterically. I ripped myself away from his arms and clenched my fists.

" You can't leave me Fang! I will save you." I screeched as he looked at me, his eyes tired yet slightly bemused as he chuckled.

" Does a dieing man ever have a choice, Max? Do you honestly think i would die if there was the tinniest chance that you would love me like this, like you are know!"

" Then don't die." I croaked as he reached forward and pulled my chin up to face him, eyes shining dully.

" I love you, Max."

" Then don't die, don't die Fang!"I murmured as my heart throbbed hopefully and he smiled.

" Max, i don't really have a choice."

Without thinking i reached forward and shoved him in blind anger, and to my surprise the human rock made a 'off' sound and stumbled back his feet catching as his calf's connected with the stair banister behind him.

And then he fell backwards just like that, his eyes wide and surprised, as he gazed up at me.

" You pushed me!" He exclaimed as i turned and ran right out the door of the house wings already unfurling.

_He was getting weaker._

_

* * *

_I must have flown for hours, or rather perched knees drawn up to my chest tears rolling down my cheeks before finally going home.

I could not belive that Fang would just give up like this, abandon me like this!

I arrived back at my mom's house at Twilight, body numb with cold since i hadn't bothered with a jacket in my rush to leave. The porch light was on but other wise it was quiet, my mom's car was gone. Most likely she had probably taken every one out for dinner.

I trudged up the steps and opened the door, pretty much falling inside.

The first thing i noticed was the light was dim in the hallway and that Fang was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Arms draped over his knees casually eyes lazer focused on me.

He stood up with out a word as i remained huddled in the door frame wings still out. Neither one of us moved then....

Fang had reached over in a few quick strides and wrapped his arms around me, and i instinctively lay my head against his chest. he rocked us both back and forth on his heels as i sniffed.

" Good thing you came back, i was getting ready to go out after you." He murmured as i nodded into his half buttoned parka.

" Thanks for waiting." I finally choked.

" You know i will always wait for you, Max, always."

* * *

Okay, hey guys and gals.

please Review if this story had you crying or close to crying and if not, i hope you like Romeo and Juliet ( Hint hint!) Because you will cry eventually. Anyway i know there wasn't a lot of Fax in this Chapter but i guarantee the next chapter will have loads. This was just another of those necessary plot points.

Thanks for reading Storm, see you all next week!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how exactly it happened, but Fang and I ended up together in my bed room.

_On my Bed._

_In a house all alone. If that wasn't naughty......._

I was staring into his dark eyes which where burning softly as he ran his large soft hands through my hair brushing it out of my face a triumphant smile playing across his full lips.

" What are you smirking about?" I murmured as he chuckled.

" Nothing, just that…." His voice deepened as he cracked me a naughty smile. " Just that I have you all to myself know."

" I wouldn't go that far…." I whispered as he rolled on to his back and propped his hands behind his head. So we could both stare up at the plastic glow in the dark stars that my mom had taken the liberty of putting on my ceiling. Almost as if she was making up for missing my whole childhood.

" Careful, Maxy, your wounding my ego."

" So it exists, your ego i mean?" I inquired as he laughed quietly.

" Ahhhh, Max!"

No clothes had come off _yet_, though my leg was half hitched over Fang's his warm denim jeans rubbing pleasantly against mine.

Fang's t-shirt was riding up his hips, revealing a fair amount of skin on his tight stomach. Which was moving up and down as he breathed steadily each intake of air made my heart shoot in to my throat.

in less i found a cure, it could be one of the last breathes i would ever hear from his body.

I was laying on my side, head tucked against his shoulder as he continued to stroke my hair in well rehearsed movements.

" You don't have to be tough, you can drop the act no one is here but me." Fang finally mumbled.

" What?!" I withdrew my head from his arm and propped it up on my elbow, to glare at him. " What act?"

" This 'tough girl' act" Fang smiled easily as I crossed my arms.

" There is no act." I confirmed as he dragged himself up as well.

" Oh Really?"

" Nope, none at all."

" Funny because…." All off a sudden his lips where pressed against mine as I went rigid, willing myself to push him away.

" Fang!" I protested against his lips as he flicked his tongue and I submitted. Kissing Fang was easy, our exchanging breath, sending my own reactions on a cruise control.

All off a sudden the comforter was rubbing against my back, Fang's body pressed against mine like a puzzle piece. As he delicately flipped me over.

I remembered some weird Sex joke that had to do with puzzle pieces.

Something about Blonds not being able to have Sex, because apparently they couldn't do Jigsaw puzzles. Like, they couldn't figure out how to fit one projecting puzzle piece into a waiting hole or something. That mean't that......

" Oh God! I'm blonde." I gasped against Fang's mouth and he withdrew for a minute.

His face was flushed his hair disheveled as he shot me a sexy smirk.

" Yes, Yes you are." He rolled his eyes at me, " You should proably know that by know."

He was over me completely elbows braced on either side of my head and I brought my leg up and encountered the air in between his thighs.

A bolt of alarm raced through me, as I realized what had almost happened

" Fang!" I yelped. " Get off me! Get off Now!"

He scrambled backwards as I screamed and watched him fall off the bed with a thump as I scrambled up pulling my knees against my chest my breathing ripping through my chest.

" Are you okay?" I finally managed to gasp as he crawled back up onto the bed, body stiff.

" Yeah."

" Good." I made sure to keep my distance this time, as I wrapped my arms around my knees and glared at the wall. I still was running hot, my body ached for him to fill me, to take me right here in my bed room.

_Would there be any harm in it…._

_To feel Fang like that, to feel him inside of me. If he was dieing, could i do that for him, give into his hidden desire._

" Probably was for the best." Fang murmured as I looked over at him nervously.

" What do you mean?"

" I ….. I would have only abandoned you."

His voice was shaking as I slowly un wound my arms from my knees and struggled closer.

" Fang……"

" No, Max, you where right to yell at me I wasn't thinking." Fang drew his knees up to his chest, just like I did when I was scared and lay his chin a top his knees. His shoulders slumped.

I didn't know what to say, but I did know what to do. I slowly moved closer tell I had wormed my arms under his and wrapped them around his warm alive torso making careful precautions to avoid his bad arm.

" I love you, Fang." I cooed almost instinctively against his neck and felt my stomach drop as a shudder ripped through him.

A delightful shudder of pure desire. What a man!

Had i just said that i loved him, my God was i on drugs or something?! I had never acted so irrationally ever! ever! ever! Why now? And why did it feel so good.

" I always will." I finished firmly and this time i wasn't lieing just to make him happy. Fang lifted up his head to look at me, eyes probing.

" Seriously?" He asked quietly and I nodded softly my throat clogging up.

" See I told you it was all an act." He smiled as I punched him in his good arm play fully. " You really are a sweetheart, Max."

" Yeah just promise you won't tell anyone, that you know that i am not tough!" I laughed nervously and he nodded.

" Pinky promise."

" I'll hold you to that one."

" Give me a break, Max. I will take the fact that you can be a cool, sweet, girl to my grave.."

The room went completely silent as my breath caught once more. _Which might be a lot sooner than we all thought._

_" _Laugh a little, Max." Fang finally murmured quietly as he fell backwards onto the bed. " It was just a joke."

" Ha-Ha." I struggled as he resumed straring at the neon stars pasted on the ceiling. Next thing i knew though he had reached over and grabbed my wrists.

I gasped as he pulled me down against his chest and held me there my wrists locked in the makeshift fetter hold of his hands.

" Struggle all you want." _He challenged as i huffed. I didn't really want to......._

So i didn't.

As his lips gently found mine.

I hoped my mom had taken the flock out for a _long_ dinner...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

For those of you who thought that I was done writing I come to say I most certainly am not! My family went through a transition but hey! Now i am back and improved and ready to return to storm blood, and all my other lovely stories here on fan fiction.

While I am here I would like to apologize and say that I will have plans for the final in the Blizzard Heart series called Final Flight coming soon and for some of my more excited fans I will give u a sneak peak.

Also my novel is coming out and if you are interested in pursuing my writing any further you can look me (ali perry) up on Face book for information.

Thank you for being such great fans.

Sincerely,

Tears of Constantine

* * *

Sophie felt like a Popsicle. It was the only thing she had to compare the new sensation to. She remembered the way the sweet tasting treat had hit her tongue and she had felt relief wash thru her body at the sudden pleasure. This was not like that though; there was no pleasure in this.

" Sophie?" Matt had stopped and was now staring down at her his large hands perched on his thin hips. " Come on, Soph."

" I'm trying!" Sophie hissed as she wrapped her arms around her frail body and took another step up the hill. " Matt I'm…." she struggled to place the sensation was it tired, angry, happy…

" Its called Cold." Matt finished for her as he skipped back down the hill to her side and extended a hand. "Once we get where we are going Soph, it will disappear."

She continued to glare at his outstretched hand, not sure if she could trust the bait he presented. Matt waited smile slowly falling at the corners as his hand swung slowly to his side.

" Come on Soph." He encouraged gently while pushing a strand of hair from her face. " You can do this for me, can't you?"

For a while he kept eye contact then slowly he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sophie remained with her eyes focused on the dirt below her feet as Matt chuckled nervously then reached out and seized her hand slowly coaxing her up the slope.

They clawed there way up together their hands never more then a few inches apart before their fingers managed to find each other's again.

Matt panted as he hauled Sophie up the final stretch of the slope and she collapsed against him her worn sneakers scrambling to find a footing in the dirt.

" See not hard at all." Matt smiled as he let go off Sophie's hand. " You did amazing."

Her grin was luminous in the darkness as he felt his heart leap; the same moment the dirt beneath Sophie's feet.

" NO!" Matt shrieked as Sophie tumbled down the slope one hand extended reaching for him.

" MATT!!" She screeched as he lunged missing her fingertips by inches.

Sophie continued to fall, her wings jerking as the slide moved downward toward the street, directly below where they had been standing. In fact the young angel kept rolling tell she landed directly on the road with a solid sounding thud.

There was a screeching sound as a car that had been taking the corner shoved on it's breaks in order not to hit Sophie, it weaved then stopped only a few feet away from where she lay.

Sophie moaned quietly as the car's headlights dimmed. She might at one point have been terrified of yet another strange earthly object approaching her, but right now another sensation was meeting that terror head on.

She flattened her wings against her back, as flustered women crouched by her.

" Are you okay?" The woman demanded voice panicked. " Oh My god, are you real?"

Sophie glanced up her trademark smile sneaking its way back onto her face as a hysterical giggle rose out of her. She had survived! The giggle continued to grow tell it was a hacking laugh.

The women looked at her as if she was insane, her hands hovering as if to help. There was yelling from inside the car, sounded like arguing to Sophie, a thing she had experienced more than enough of since coming to earth.

" What's your name?" The women demanded as Sophie's head slowly meet the pavement and her eyes flickered shut leaving her with the image of the women's name tag, shimmering against her closed eyelids.

_Dr. Martinez

* * *

i know it was short but it was necasarry, More Fax coming._


End file.
